


Notes on a Betrayal

by Lotl101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ran through MWPP and Lily's minds in those critical minutes. How did each respond to Peter's betrayal? A series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James

There are two possibilities as to what is happening now. One: he betrayed us, like the rat his form is. Two: he was tortured. I don't like either one very much. Now I'll try to give Lily and Harry time to escape. I know I can't do any more than that. Why did it come to this?


	2. Lily

We have been betrayed. I cannot believe he did it on purpose, but Peter betrayed us. He knows (knew?) we are (were?) his friends. Why did he give up our location? Is he even alive anymore?


	3. Sirius

That rat betrayed them. He betrayed them. He betrayed James and Lily. If he hasn't so far, he deserves to die. He orphaned my godson, his friends' son. Even if he wasn't the one to cast the spell, he killed his friends, my friends, our friends. Why did he do it? Did he not think we would find out that it was him? Did he think I wouldn't avenge them?


	4. Remus

I can't believe what I've heard. James and Lily are dead, dead because of him. We all thought he'd be the last person to betray them. James and he were like brothers. How could he betray them? Was his friendship all an act? Will he go after his godson next? Is a wolf or a dog stronger?


	5. Peter

It is done? I have given the information to my Lord. In a way, I have betrayed both him and the Potters. I led both to their deaths. Whose death do I regret the most? How is little Harry alive? Am I really as much a rat as my form? Will I live to see tomorrow? Was it worth it?


End file.
